


Anakin's new apprentice

by Deadpool111



Category: Naruto, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadpool111/pseuds/Deadpool111
Summary: Just a day after Ashoka left the Jedi order, the council scours the galaxy in hopes of getting a new padawn for Skywalker. During their travels they encounter a reborn Itachi Uchiha, who is force sensitive.Taken back to train by the council, they have yet to learn that Itachi is as wise as Yoda, more powerful than Master Windu and harbouring alot of secrets...some of which are considered Darkside abilites...





	1. Reborn...

All Itachi could remember after he helped stop the Edo-tensei was a flash of bright light. After which, he met a being by the name of ' The daughter ' and the sun goddess Amaterasu. 

Itachi bowed in respect to the goddess, but he did not know who the other one was. "Itachi Uchiha, i am called 'The daughter' and i have a task for you? The balance of the entire universe may just rest on your shoulders".

"If it is so, then i shall accept this task" Itachi replied, still bowing. The sun goddess then explained everything to the Uchiha prodigy who understood most of it, with a little explaining on terms such as the force, the Jedi and the Sith.

"So...you want me to be the apprentice of this, chosen one, this...Anakin Skywalker? In hopes of keeping him on the right path so he may bring balance to the force?" Itachi asked and the daughter smiled as he glanced the the sun goddess "It is as you said, he IS a fast learner".

"If this is the task set ahead of me, then i shall accomplish it" Itachi said as he gave his firm answer. The Sun goddess nodded and explained "You will also have all your Jutsu and your Mangekyou along with your chakra. I have modified your eyes so that they will not go blind from Mangekyou overuse, you may now freely use your techniques at will without worry"

"Thank you, and note that i shall only use it only if the situation at hand calls for it" Itachi responded. As he felt himself grow smaller, and he was now a 6 year old child and saw a flash of light. 

As soon as the light vanished he appeared on the steps of what he now knew was the Jedi temple where a few Jedi, including Yoda who had noticed this anomaly came to investigate. "Who are you?" Yoda asked.

Itachi bowed respectfully as he answered "My name is Itachi Uchiha, i am force sensitive and have no parents. I wish to become a Jedi". Yoda thought on it for a while and looked at Itachi again before noting that he was indeed force sensitive and was telling the truth.

"How sure are you? The path of a Jedi, not easy it is" Yoda said and Itachi smiled "I am aware of that, but my decision does not waver. It is the will of the force that i am here". Yoda smiled and nodded as he led the young Itachi in the temple to be trained as a padawan. 

A few months have gone by and Itachi was FAMOUS amongst the pupils and well recognised by Yoda for not only his Wisdom, but his power and thinking skill which could rival his own. 

Itachi took note to the various lightsaber forms but felt that he had preferred his own style of Kenjutsu along with his Shurikenjutsu, though he kept that for himself. The Goddess of the sun, also gave him his ANBU katana and weapons sealed in a scroll before he got here....so there's that. 

Though, he kept an eye out for Form III as apparently, Blasters were the norm in the galaxy as opposed to Lightsabers. "Spar today, you shall...Itachi and Petro. Demonstrate to the class what you have learnt". 

"If you say so, Yoda-Sama" Itachi bowed as he found and withdrew his wooden Katana blade and got into his regular Kenjutsu stance, which was normal to him but confused the class and even Yoda raised an eyebrow.

Petro snicked and withdrew his wooden practice blade, and got into his normal form II Makasi stance "I want you go all out...not buts no exceptions Itachi!". See now, that was a suicidal mistake as now Itachi could now go all out using Kunai and Shuriken. 

Petro swung downwards with his blade allowing Itachi to counter it with his own as he spun around and withdrew a wooden kunai from his sleeve. He then held Petro's sword hand in place, stopping him from using the weapon and held the Kunai at his throat, a killing blow. 

"You loose Petro" Itachi said calmly as the rest were outright shocked, the match had barely even begun and yet...it was over. Though the younglings didn't understand the form Itachi used, they knew that a knife to the throat and being unable to use your sword to protect yourself from said knife was bad to say the least.

"You did ask me to go all out...though that was foolish of you, you barely know me and i caught you off guard. That wouldn't have happened if you would've kept a clear mind" Itachi said and Petro grimaced in annoyance as he dropped the blade.

"Most impressive, Itachi...use what form did you?" Yoda asked and Itachi was lost for words, he didn't expect Yoda to ask him about his Kenjutsu style. "I..It's just something i came up with myself master, that is all".

Many months later....

Itachi had already built his lightsaber and was following Yoda down a hallway to the Jedi council chambers where he was brought before the council. "This is the boy then? The very gifted student you mentioned so many times to the council" Anakin asked and Yoda nodded. 

Itachi respectfully knelt on one knee in respect and bowed "My name is Itachi Uchiha, it is of great honour to be amongst you all here". Yoda and Kit fisto smiled as Yoda asked him to rise.

"A padawan he is...but...a master he needs"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi gets assigned to Anakin, though, his master seems to have second thoughts on the matter as he learns of the fate of the one before him, Ashoka tano.

"I think, that we should let the force decide that master" Itachi said politely as Mace flashed a confused look "How so?". Itachi reached out and grabbed a special blindfold that he had been working on for reasons...

"Once i sever my vision, i'll connect with the force and let it guide me to my master...hence, no favouritism will be at play. Even though i favour no one, but i respect all" with that said Itachi tied the blind fold and held his right had out, connecting to the force.

The other Jedi were astounded at Itachi's wisdom and trust in the force...he was after all, only a small boy from what they knew and saw. Itachi then moved forwards toward Obi-wan, Opa-Rancis, Anakin and Ki-adi mundi.

He stopped there and his hand wavered between the four Jedi who were waiting for the outcome...even though, Anakin wasn't to keen on having Itachi as an apprentice. Itachi then moved away from the direction of Rancis and Mudni...leaving only Kenobi and Skywalker.

Itachi moved forwards as the council watched in amazement as the Uchiha came right in the middle of the two legendary Jedi...this was intense. Then, the boy turned and brought his hand down and touched Anakin's knee

"M..me?!" Anakin stuttered in shock as Itachi removed his blindfold and acted shocked as well but knew that this was what was meant to be. "Then decided it is , by the will of the force, Itachi, Skywalkers new apprentice shall be" Yoda announced as Itachi just stared at the man who was staring back, his eyes held confusion.

Itachi then went back to the centre of the room and bowed "I look forward to learning from you, my master...". After the council meeting, Itachi decided to tailgate his new master to learn more about him and even what he had thought about him.

He had saw Anakin and Obi-wan engaged in a conversation, where they were discussing some things. "I don't get it master...why does the force want me to have another padawan?! I don't want another one....not after Ashoka."

'Ashoka?' Itachi thought as he took note of that name in order to research. "Anakin for once this decision is not by the Jedi council...it is purely by the will of the force. And something tells me that Itachi will have more up his sleeve than meets the eye...literally, he once pulled out a knife out of his sleeve during training and beat a youngling with a very Unorthadox style of Saber combat..."

"Well...that was, unexpected" Anakin sighed as he crossed his arms. Itachi then decided to drop in as he had heard enough to fill in his do's and don'ts list as he approached the two Jedi who saw him coming.

Again, Itachi bowed "Pardon me Master Kenobi, i just wish to ask my master as to when i will start my training with him? I am...quite keen to start soon. Although, i am patient enough to wait".

"No it's fine Itachi" Kenobi responded and Anakin folded his arms "We'll start tomorrow, and i want you give it everything you got. We're sparring tomorrow".

"Understood, Skywalker-sama" Itachi bowed as he walked away leaving Anakin confused as to what the word 'sama' meant. The next day, Itachi arrived early and was secretly training with his Kunai and Shuriken when he sensed his sensei approach him.

Seeing as this was all about trust, he continued to practice with them, each time hitting the target dead centre. Anakin moved closer but he still didn't stop and he didn't want to, he was getting too less time to practice with his tools. 

Anakin stopped and saw his Padawan practising with...some sort of tool, one looked like a throwing spike and the other eluded him. He decided to see where this would go and Itachi decided to leave an impression. 

He took out a single Shuriken and seemingly gestured to all three targets 'He's going to try to hit all three with that one? Impossible' Anakin thought. Itachi threw the Shuriken and weaved hand-signs "Ninpo: Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu!". 

Anakin's eyes widened as he saw the Shuriken, as it was called, multiply into hundreds of themselves as they hit all three targets literally everywhere not missing a single vital spot.

'What in the world?!' Anakin's mind shouted as to what he had just witnessed. He decided to put the matter off and to go attend to Itachi's training where moments later he had found the young Padawan cleaning up his mess. 

"What was that?" Anakin asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Itachi turned around and smiled "It is something that i have learned...in time, you will find out how and when as you've already heard it's name"

"What does it mean?" Anakin asked and Itachi responded "Ninja art: Shuriken shadow clone jutsu". Anakin nodded slowly as he activated his lightsaber and moved into his Dejim so form.

Itachi withdrew his own saber and moved into his many Kenjutsu stances, which confused Anakin "What are you doing?" he asked and Itachi responded "Testing out a new style i learned...i wish to see it's effectiveness against a difficult opponent such as yourself...Skywalker-Sama".

'Again with the Sama?' he thought and asked the boy what it was to which Itachi responded by saying that it meant 'Lord' or 'Master'. Anakin suddenly felt a sense of pride and honour for being called Lord.

"Ok then, let's have it your way. Give me everything you've got!" Anakin taunted as he veered left and tried to hit Itachi's shoulder. Itachi nodded and noted that he could've substituted but...he'd leave that for later, one surprise at a time.

The Uchiha then withdrew two blunt Kunai and threw them at Anakin who saw them and used the force to repel them, but only ever so slightly managed to block Itachi's stab. Then he heard Itachi said "I win master...you failed to sense the kunai at your throat".

Skywalker looked down and saw that one of Itachi's Kunai was at his throat, clearly being held there by the force. "Very impressive Itachi" Anakin praised and the Uchiha bowed in respect "Thank you Skywalker-Sama".

"What for was that by the way?" Anakin asked and Itachi replied "It's a different art altogether, it's called Kinjutsu...the art of swordsmanship, it's something we ninja practice as well"

Anakin raised his eyebrow "Huh? Is that so...well then, care to tell me what else you can do and where you are from? Casue you are definitely NOT from Courasant". he asked as he folded his arms.

"On a distant world called Earth, in Konohagakure no sato: I.e the Village hidden in the leaves. Please do not tell anyone about this, i want it to be something only you know" Itachi requested and Anakin thought about it before nodding. 

Itachi got up to his feet again and walked with his master "There are other Villages too...to be honest Skywalker-Sama, someone called ' The daughter ' and the sun goddess Amaterasu, a deity on Earth, sent me here to be your apprentice"

"I've heard that name before, ' The daughter '...so she sent you huh? But why me?" Anakin asked and Itachi answered "As you know, the Daughter is a physical representation of the Light side of the force. She sent me to guide you and by accompany you on your Journey to vanquish the Sith along with purifying the Jedi. 

As she feels that some people in the Order have gone astray and needs to be set back into place. She also knows about your relation with Padme amadala" Anakin was about to protest when Itachi cut him off "Don't worry i shall keep it a secret, Skywalker-Sama, she knows about these dream you have and want me to tell you that it's all fake. 

The Sith is manipulating you...hence 'The Father's' last words of "Beware your heart" ". Itachi explained and made Anakin keep his mouth shut.


End file.
